youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DanTDM
Daniel Robert Middleton (born ), often popularly referred to as DanTDM '''or '''TheDiamondMinecart, is a very popular family friendly British gamer who is mostly known for his Minecraft Let's Play and Mod Review videos. As of August 2017, his channel has over 10.8 billion views and has over 16.2 million subscribers. In July 2015, his channel was listed among as one of the most popular channels in the world by viewership, gaining nearly 400 million views in that month alone. He has earned several Kids Choice awards as well as set Guinness World Records for his gaming and presenting. 'About' Dan was born on November 8th, 1991 in Aldershot, England, United Kingdom as the oldest of two siblings. His parents divorced when he was a child. He attended The University of Northampton and started a channel in 2010 dedicated to the Pokemon while at university, which he called himself PokemanDanLv45. In 2012, Dan created The Diamond Minecart on YouTube, a gaming channel whose audience consists of mostly children age 5-10. Due to an increasing amount of fake channels by the same name of his, Dan changed his channel name to TheDiamondMinecart//DanTDM. However, he decided to change his channel name again to just DanTDM on December 20, 2016. He also felt the new name was better than the older one which he said was "awfully long." He produces videos out of his home studio in Wellingborough. In an interview with The Big Issue, Dan describes his process in making videos: he gets up around 9:00 AM and starts working on a video an hour later. He checks for Minecraft updates, edits the videos in the afternoon, and uploads the finished product at 8:30 PM, after which he checks for comments. He said "There isn't another game where free content comes out everyday made by fans, some of it is mind blowing." On weekends, he prepares videos in advance. In addition to Let's Play videos, he makes mini movies that involves original characters. Dan has uploaded a total of more than 2,500 videos and is still increasing daily. He is known for his daily reviews as well as several Let's Play series including The Diamond Dimensions, a modpack put together by Dan himself as well as Minecraft Xbox One, where he attempted to build a giant kingdom in survival, CrazyCraft, started by Thinknoodles (Justin) and played by Thnxcya (James), Dan and Thinknoodles, which is the newest collab series since Pixelmon, etc. He also makes vlogs, that he uploads occasionally on his second channel, MoreTDM (which is now inactive.) He also does videos featuring his pesky villager friend Dr. Trayaurus videos in which Trayaurus is shown doing his pesky tasks (ie. sending Dan to prehistoric ages, shrinking Dan to a small size and making him go inside to inspect a chicken.) He started a Mini Challenge series where he and Dr. Trayaurus competed against each other in "Dr. Trayaurus' Challenge Colosseum". He also started Custom Mod Adventures, where Dan uses the mod and makes a story out of it. Dan is married to Jemma Middleton and they used to do videos together (e.g Husband vs. Wife Survival and Husband vs. Wife mini-games). Dan and Jemma also own three pugs, Ellie, Darcie and Peggy. So far, it is known that Ellie is two years old and Darcie is one year old. Peggy's age is unknown but it is believed she is around 5 or 6. Dan has also fostered multiple pugs until they gained owners. He is a regular guest at Insomnia gaming festival, where he appeared on the big stages in editions 49, 52 and 53. Dan won two Kid's Choice Awards in 2015 and 2016 and most likely for 2017 for the UK Tipster Award. He also won a Bonca Award for the British Gamer Award, and also an award presenter for the Bafta Game Awards 2015, and he also holds a world record in Rocket League for scoring the most goals in 'rookie' mode on 2v2 multiplayer and a world record for the most views for a dedicated Minecraft channel. He was featured twice on CBBC's Technobabble where he commented on several video games, and once on ITV's Lorraine. Dan also broke his hand on September 28, 2015. On November 3, 2016, he announced that we will voice the character "Cy" in the new Netflix exclusive series, Skylanders Academy. His character will also become a playable one in the new game, Skylanders Imaginators. He released a graphic novel called: Trayaurus and the Enchanted Crystal on October 6, 2016. The graphic novel features characters from his channel including Grim the skeleton dog, Dr. Trayaurus, evil lab boss Denton and sidekick Fin. His book made it up to 2nd in bestseller in the US charts and made it up to 1st for several weeks in the UK charts. He was a featured guest at the Cheltenham Literature Festival and has planned a book tour that included parts in the UK and a visit to New York City. In 2017, Dan had gone to another tour to the United States for 21 venues. During this time, he did his Original YouTube Red series, DanTDM Creates a Big Scene. DanTDM Creates a Big Scene follows DanTDM and his group of animated friends as they battle to keep their live show on the road. Each episode catches their behind-the-scenes exploits as they learn skills, overcome challenges and face impossible odds. Along the way, they find that putting on an epic show isn't as easy as it looks. 'Personal Life' In June 2013, when his channel exceeded 100,000 subscribers he posted a video showing his real life self for the first time, thanking the fans and announcing plans to create video blogs about his real life. The channel was called MoreTDM, in which he posts videos about his daily "Non-Minecraft" life. Dan married his girlfriend Jemma on March 17, 2013, who also plays Minecraft. On December 10, 2013 when the channel exceeded one million subscribers, Dan uploaded a Draw My Life video, explaining many personal things about himself. 'Hair' Dan is most notable because of his hair which most people define it as "crazy". Dan continuously likes to dye his hair a number of colours, some of these colours includes blonde, turquoise, light Blue and pink. Dan has mwntioned that "When I was younger, I dyed my hair like every colour of the rainbow." 'Brown' The brown hair is the hair which he was born with. You can see Dan with this hair in his older videos The video below is a video of Dan with brown hair, a few days before he dyed his hair blonde. Brown To Blonde The first hair colour change was when's Dan dyed his hair blonde on December 9th 2015. He said that he dyed his hair blonde so that he could get the desired blue hair he wanted. After dying his hair blonde, he said that he liked the hair colour but this colour only lasted a day as he had to put blue dye over it to make it blue. Blonde To Turquoise The next hair colour took place a day after he dyed his hair to blonde on December 10th 2015. Dan meant to dye his hair blue but it turned turquoise instead. Tourquoise to Light Blue Dan dyed his hair light blue on December 18th 2015. This time, to ensure blue and not turquoise, Dan mixed purple and blue dye together. Light Blue To Dark Blue This hair colour change was the first and only time that Dan went to a salon to get his hair dyed instead of doing it himself. This hair colour change took place on March 2nd 2016. During this time, Dan also changed his hair style to more of a brushed over look. There is no footage online of his hair being dyed but below is his first video with dark blue hair. 'Dark Blue To Navy Blue' This hair change took place on March 16, 2017 but Dan uploaded the video on the hair 3 days later on Match 19, 2017. In the video he talks about how horrible and messed up his hair is, so he says that he is gonna get his hair fix in 45 minutes. So in within those 45 minutes, Dan uses Photoshop to see what he kind of hair he could put and see if he can pull it off. After his hair appointment, he came back with hair which looks is dyed navy blue and he now goes for a new hair style where he swooshes his hair up more. 'Navy Blue To Purple' Dan posted a like goal on twitter saying that if he hit the goal of 3,000 likes he would mix pink dye with blue dye and dye his hair whatever colour he made. To his surprise, he hit the like goal and 15 minutes later his hair was purple! This change took place on July 29th 2017. Purple To Blonde On August 26, 2017 Dan uploaded a video stating that he wanted to re-dye his hair pink and blue as last time he didn't achieve what he was going for. This time he dyed his hair blonde by a professional and then tried to dye his hair pink and blue on his own. Blonde To Pink And Blue On August 26, 2017 he uploaded a video where he dyed his hair blonde by a professional. After his hair was dyed blonde, he dyed his hair pink and blue again just as he did on July 29 2017 but as this time he dyed his hair blonde before putting the pink and blue on, hence he achieved the look he was going for. 'Tattoos' Even though Dan has a young fan base of kids who considers Dan as a good role model to them, this doesn't stop him from leading his life in whatever direction he wants to by getting tattoos. As of now he has a total of 8 known tattoos. According to Dan he think tattoos are a form of art and aren't for everyone, but he personally loves them. 'Enderman Tattoo' This tattoo took about 4.5 hours to do. This Minecraft tattoo consists of an Enderman holding a red Play Button. The tattoo is made in a water colour style. Dan uploaded the video about the tattoo on his second channel MoreTDM on September 7th, 2015. 'Wither Skeleton and Ghast Tattoo' Dan did not make a video about the tattoo but he made a tweet about the tattoo on May 30, 2017. This tattoo is an extension to the his previous tattoo. Along side the Enderman now there is a Ghast and a Wither Skeleton which is holding a diamond. They are seen in the Nether. 'Flower Of Life Tattoo (Sempiternal - Bring Me The Horizon Album Flower Design)' On December 6th, 2016, Dan made a tweet showcasing another extension to his Minecraft Tattoos. This tattoo consists of a flower design which the band Bring Me The Horizon used on their fourth studio album Sempiternal. He most likely made the tattoo because Bring Me The Horizon is one of his favourite bands. A day after that which is on December 7th, 2016 he uploaded the video about the tattoo. 'D.E.P Tattoo' Dan go this tattoo at a place called Authentink Studion while he was at Sydney by a woman named Sarah. He tweeted about it on January 21st, 2017. On the same day he uploaded the video about the tattoo. The tattoo consists of a pug with a hat which says D.E.P, which is the initials of his 3 pugs, Darcie, Ellie and Peggy. 'Space Tattoo' On April 19, 2017, Dan did not upload a video on this tattoo rather tweeted about it on Twitter. He made a tweet showcasing the tattoo which is loacted next to his D.E.P tattoo. This tattoo consists of a UFO, a couple of stars and a crescent moon. The tattoo was done for Dan by a man named Chris who was working at the Kings Ave Tattoo in New York City. 'Skeleton Tattoo' Most of Dan's fans don't know that Dan have this tattoo. This tattoo was not revealed in a video on YouTube or from a tweet on Twitter. This would also be almost impossible to find on Google as you have to scroll countless amounts of pages to find this. But if you scroll on Instagram for a bit, you will stumble upon an Instagram video which Dan uploaded on June 4, 2017 showcasing a tattoo which seems to be a skeleton wearing a crown. 'Dogs' Dan has gotten many dogs. These are a few notable ones. *Grim, a skeleton dog in his Mod Showcases. *Casper, a dog that was almost turned into food by Boris in Xbox. *Oliver and Olivia. Dan's other dogs in Xbox. *Hunter and Lexi. His dogs from Minecraft PE. *Dog, Dan's dog in his Modded Survival. Sadly died since he didn't have time to heal him.'' *Unnamed dog, this dog from his Diamond Dimension series he used in the Twilight forest to explore a labyrinth. Dan sadly killed him by accident while trying to kill another mob. *Widget, Dan's dog in whitelisted Pixel Core Server which he got as reward. *Darcie and Ellie, his dogs in real life, which are known as "the pugs". *Hugo, a pug Dan and Jemma had fostered until he got an owner. *Dennis, a dog Dan has in the Diamond Dimensions modpack survival Let's Play. *Peggy, a third pug Dan and Jemma found wandering in the snow and rescued it. Jemma replied to a fan on Twitter when they asked what the pug's name was and she replied, 'Her name is Peggy.' Peggy also has a condition called syringomyelia, where her skull is too small and fluids press on her spine. 'Books' In mid 2016, Dan released a fully fledged graphic novel titled Trayaurus And The Enchanted Crystal. It hit No.1 in the book charts in the US and No.2 in the UK. It was also the New York Times' book of the month for July that year. He also went on a book signing tour. In December that year, Dan also released a book-based 2017 diary. Tour In July 2016, Dan announced to his viewers that he was going on a tour of the United Kingdom. Fans expected to see a gaming session similar to his Insomnia shows in Birmingham, UK. Instead, they received a scripted show witch included Minecraft, Roblox and many games coded especially for the shows. It was an adventure to save Dan's pugs and welcomed back some characters who had taken absences such as Denton, Trayaurus and Craig. It also welcomed some new faces such as Eve, Evil Dan and Mr. Pig. See the Major Characters page for more info on some of these characters. After the last part of the UK tour, Dan announced that he was taking this show on a world tour. He started in Australia, followed by half a year in the United States. He then finished of the tour in the Sydney opera house, Australia for now. YouTube Red Show The idea of Dan's YouTube Red Show, DanTDM Creates A Big Scene formed when Dan's live show was noticed by production company, Endemol Shine. At the time, Endemol Shine had already been producing Dan's stage show, On Tour. After seeing their work, Endemol Shine signed Dan onto their film trademark, Endemol Shine Beyond. This soon lead to the creation of DanTDM Creates A Big Scene, which greatly surprised the public. Controversy started to spread after the Live Show with people saying the show was "made for kids" and was "too childish'' but Dan's YouTube Red Show got it worse. People started to say things like "it's just not Dan'' and "it's a waste of money." People expected to see a Game Theory series or a rebooted Mod Pack YouTube Red Show, but instead got a hypnotic children's TV Show aimed at selling tickets for the tour. 'Major Characters' *Dr. Trayaurus, Dan's childish and pesky Villager friend who is a scientist. He is mostly seen in Mod Showcases and Custom Mod Adventures helping Dan out. He has also appeared as a major character in Dan's YouTube Red show. Dr. Trayaurus is also gonna be appearing in Dan's new Minecraft series, Minecraft Misadventures. *Grim, his skeleton-wolf companion, which often goes with Dan on adventures. He was killed by accident when Trayaurus put him in his prototype duplicate machine that accidentally turned him into bones. However, Trayaurus soon built a machine that could revive Grim from the dead. The machine worked; however, it left him as a skeleton-wolf hybrid. Whenever he dies, he immediately respawns. Grim can never truly be gone now. *Melbot, Dr. Trayaurus and Dan's robot assistant and secretary for the lab. She helps Dan and Dr. Trayaurus with any help that they need. She hasn't appeared in Dan's lab videos recently and it is unknown what has happened to her. * Craig The Mailman, a character who occasionally delivers crafting ingredients. He is meant for comedy in Dan's lab series. He seems mildly insane. He often says "HEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" and often picks up random items and uses them such as a banjo. *McDuck, a chicken which appears extremely rarely in the videos. Its last appearance was in TRAYAURUS' OPERATION. *Denton, introduced in the Mutant Bugs Mod. He got fired and is now portrayed as somewhat of a villain in the Secret Agent mod, the Robot Supersuit mod, at Insomnia 53 where Dan made a live Custom Mod Adventure titled TRAYAURUS GETS KIDNAPPED, the 2014 and 2015 Dr Trayaurus' Christmas Countdown, and an live Custom Mod Adventure titled GREAT LONDON ROBBERY!! during MineCon 2015. He is the villain of the channel and is very evil and pesky, and now appears extremely rarely on Dan's videos. However, he made a return in Trayaurus and the Enchanted Crystal. He has also appeared in On Tour and DanTDM Creates A Big Scene. *Terrance, a pig who lives in Trayaurus' Lab in the PC world of Minecraft. He wears a saddle and loves carrots. He appears rarely in the Dan's Mod Showcase Videos and Custom Mod Adventures, usually as a form of transport. *Iron Man, an Iron Golem who lives in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. The first Iron Golem to be spawned was Iron Man. *Eve, Dan's assistant in the theatre show, On Tour. She is addicted to her phone and loves taking selfies. Her second appearance was on Red series DanTDM Creates A Big Scene. Minor Characters *Boris, a minor character who stole Dan's dog Casper and got jailed in Dan's Xbox Survival series. *Rosaline, Dan's wife in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. She died in Season 3, alongside with Craig. *Nikki, Dan's second wife and current wife as of marriage in Episode 223 in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. *Craig, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. He died in Season 3, alongside with Rosaline. *Toby, Dan's son in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play as of Episode 224 and was named Toby in Episode 225. Toby has also appeared in Dan's announcement video of Minecraft Misadventures after Dan has finished his experiment. He told Dan to fix the whole mess he has made in the Diamond Dimensions by building a new community for the residents. *Far, Dan's farmer clone in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. *Ralph The Piggycorn, introduced in the 2014 Christmas Countdown series and is used to compete in a race of presents. *Fin, an elf who was Dan's first present in the 2014 Christmas Countdown which turned out to be a robot made by Denton to stop Christmas. *Trayaurus' Mom, introduced in TRAYAURUS AND THE WITCH and didn't appeared in Dan's videos for a while until Minecraft | WIZARD TRAINING SCHOOL!! | Custom Mod Adventure and Minecraft | TRAYAURUS' MOM MOVES IN!! | Custom Mod Adventure. *Rosa, Dan's NPC fiance before she died in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. *Nicki, Toby's wife in the Diamond Dimensions Modpack survival Let's Play. This was discovered as of Episode 246 when Dan was looking at Toby's info list. * Luna and Jason, his two best friends in the Minecraft High School series. * GranTDM, Dan's grandmother in one of his custom mod adventures. * The Watcher, a mysterious character from The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play. He/She/It has been referenced only through a book found in Episode 5. It is believed that The Watcher is actually the wraith found in The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play's intro. Mod Showcases He started this series on August 22, 2012 and it is still ongoing to this day, albeit very rarely. Mod Showcases are recommended among most people because while he gets involved with the Mod and shows it off, he sometimes even makes a storyline to help your understanding the mod and to make it funnier. His Mod Showcases are normally where he adds his characters, most often Dr. Trayaurus. Trayaurus is known for being a scientist, but also switches jobs according to the story line (e.g. The McDonald's Mod Showcase). He apparently isn't very intelligent according to Dan, probably because he didn't go to school when he was a little villager. Dan currently has slowed down Mod Showcases production to mainly focus on Custom Mod Adventures and One Command Creations. His mod showcases mostly take place in Dr. Trayaurus' Lab. The Mod Showcases are Dan's oldest series to this date and this series has over 400 episodes making this Dan's biggest series to date. Diamond Dimensions A modpack modded survival made by Dan on April 20, 2013, that adds a bunch of new dimensions and mods to Minecraft. The aim is to visit as many dimensions as possible. At the moment, the series has over 400 episodes now. It's on break as there aren't many Minecraft mods and Minecraft mods take a long time to make, so Dan stopped the series and is going to make a new one, dubbed Minecraft Misadventures. Season 1 During the first season, some of the main mods included were the Twilight Forest Dimension, Grimoire Of Gaia 2, The Atum Desert Dimension, The Eternal Frost Dimension, The Lion King Mod, and the Galacticraft Mod. One of Dan's faithful companions is Far, a pig farmer born by a Human Egg from the My People Mod. 'Season 2' Season 2 of the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 72. This time, the Diamond Dimensions has 62 mods and is now for 1.6.4, however it's not available for public release, yet, as Dan would need to ask permission from over 25 modders. One of the bugs is when using a sword with sharpness as mentioned on his twitter(@DiamondMinecart), which was fixed later on. He recently got a spider pet, which sadly, his son Craig killed, and a battle pig named Baconator. He had multiple attempts to have a second child, but the first baby glitched, and then the next one got killed. Fortunately, he has successfully created a daughter called Trinity. His son Craig had a wife named Stephanie, but she died at the same time as his 3rd child, Alexis by the Uvaraptors, which Dan calls them rainbow-chickens. Following, after some trips to the Erebus Dimension and death, his daughter Trinity permanently ran away, making Craig his only child during this season. Season 3 Season 3 of the the Diamond Dimensions started on Episode #135. There are 45 mods and it is made possible for 1.7.9, but is still not ready for public release yet, as Dan has to seek permission from over 30 modders. Dan had decided for some new fresh air, so this was the first season to restart the Diamond Dimension series. On Episode #145, while Dan was searching for gun powder, he finds his son Craig and his wife Rosaline had died from a raid of hostile mobs. The raid also killed all of the fellow villagers. Dan has also visited the Haven Dimension and he also made a jetpack to travel around and prevent himself from falling. Later, he changed it with the Morph mod and Keeses (a bat in the Zelda mod). Unfortunately, the link to download the mod pack leads to Error 404. The series seemed to stop being made, as he doesn't want to play Minecraft as often as he used to play. The last episode was uploaded on March 9, 2016.https://www..com/watchv=cgupsnf6Ywyg However, Dan has posted an announcement video about a brand new Minecraft series which is the Diamond Dimensions and Custom Mod Adventures smashed together, which was dubbed Minecraft Misadventures. So far, it is only known that Dan, Dr. Trayaurus, Grim and Toby will be the characters who appears in this series. Minecraft: Story Mode Dan's Minecraft: Story Mode playthrough was a very popular series. He started the series in October 13, 2015 and ended the series in September 13, 2016 after he finished playing the final episode of the game. He has played every single episode. In the playthrough of Episode 4, this is the first time we get to see Dan has crying on camera, which was when Reuben the Pig died. He also became the voice actor for his own character for Episode 6 of the game. The Season 2 playthrough is currently ongoing. The Sims 4 Dan started this series in September 5, 2014. It has very good reviews. There are a total of 6 sims in the household. There are 2 families: Dan and his wife Katrina, and Dr Trayaurus, his wife Bristol and their 3 children, Herbert, Ralph, and Amira. Ralph and Amira were both twins and were called Rambunctious Scamps. Not much things have changed since, though Dan did age up Ralph and Amira. The series went on hiatus, but went back as a new series, where he would set off a business with the newest expansion pack of the game, Get to Work. Ralph was (supposedly) killed by embarrassment while Dan was waiting to try out Trayaurus's newest job. Ironically, Ralph's death was seconds after Dan agreed to himself that he'd move Ralph and Amira out. Dan then gives his character the Doctor career which has so far been a success. Since Episode 11 of Get To Work, Dan stopped the Sims 4 and started the Sims 2 instead. The Sims 2 Dan started the series in April 10, 2016. The series lasted in May 23, 2016, where it is currently on a hiatus, with no announced future plans for it. Pocket Edition Series Dan started a Pocket Edition series in October 4, 2016 after he broke his hand and couldn't play Minecraft PC, currently in the series he has two dogs and a crazy cat that continuously jumps on his bed. He traveled to the nether but where his portal put him was pretty terrible as he was close to the top of the nether and the fall would kill him if he jumped down (which it eventually did). On Episode 18, he inadvertently found a dungeon with a spider spawner. There are now 24 episodes where he then stopped after his cast was taken off. Roblox He started the series in January 31, 2016 and the series currently has over 100 episodes. Dan stated that Roblox is one of his favorite games as it very much reminds him of Minecraft. His username in the game is called DrTrayblox which very much is referencing his scientist friend in his mod showcases. It caused Roblox to be flooded with "fans", usually around the age of 7. playing Roblox also helped Roblox get more popular. Crazycraft 3.0 Dan started the series Crazycraft 3.0 along with his friends Thinknoodles and ThnxCya as a temporary series for The Diamond Dimensions in May 23, 2016. He currently is living in a coffee mug near his friends, has 2 girlfriends, the Easter bunny, the dragon prince, a full set of ultimate armor with the ultimate shovel, the ultimate pickaxe, the ultimate sword, a bunch of ants, Dr Trayaurus, 4 inventory pets who are Cecil the Banana, Pac-Dan, an unnamed gravestone pet and Thediamondminecloud, and has slice which is almost the best sword in the series and a few royal guardian armor pieces, which is the best armor in the series. The series ended in 28 episodes and it was replaced by another new series called Pixelmon Trinity. r's Life This series has in total 11 videos and he started this series in May 18, 2016. For a while, it was unknown whether would return to the game. But on December 29, 2016, he did one last episode with him completing the game. FNAF World FNAF World was a series Dan started on January 22, 2016 as a lot of his fans had been requesting to play a Five Nights At Freddy's game since he first played Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Dan filmed his last episode on June 17, 2016, beating the whole game on and the series ended with 16 episodes. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Dan started the series on October 8, 2016. He played Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location due to the reason that fans want him to do a Five Nights at Freddy's series. It gained a lot of good reviews and became one of the most famous series of his. He played it from the beginning to the end. After finishing the main game, he continued the series with the Custom Nights. Riddle School series He started the series in May 2. 2016 with Riddle School 1 and finished it after he finished the final game in the Riddle School series Riddle School Transfer in May 26, 2016. It was a short but a very popular series. In the final credits in the game the game creator Jonbro thanked Dan and other channels for playing his games. Tomodachi Life Dan started the series in May 5, 2016. Dan stated that he wanted to play the game a long time ago but he couldn't have the things to record his gameplay with. But now he Does! And he brought it Back Hello Neighbor Dan started the series in October 31, 2016. He first played it during it's Alpha 1 stage. Since Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location got very outstanding reviews he started searching for a horror game he could play and stumbled upon Hello Neighbor. Subscriber Specials Dan has one of the most subscribed channels on . Here's the list of videos he celebrated subscriber milestones of his. * 100,000 Subscribers: Face Reveal * 1,000,000 Subscribers: Draw My Life * 2,000,000 Subscribers: Funny Moments Montage * 3,000,000 Subscribers: Re-Run * 5,000,000 Subscribers: Thank You Message * 10,000,000 Subscribers: Thank you message and a Diamond Play Button unboxing skit * 11,000,000 Subscribers: Reacting To His Old Videos * 12,000,000 Subscribers: Shooting Himself with a Confetti Cannon * 13,000,000 Subscribers: Reacting to #TDM13Million Edits On Twitter * 14,000,000 Subscribers: Reacting to fan videos * 15,000,000 Subscribers: Throwing a party on Hypixel's housing * 16,000,000 Subscribers: Playing Games on Hypixel Quotes *''Hey everyone, Dan here from The Diamond Minecart, and welcome back to (series or video game name), where today, (we will or we're) going to (whatever he will do today)(intro)'' *"Good byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!"(Outro) *"C'mere you lil' punk!" *"HEY! NO!" *"Get outta here!" *"High five Craig!" *"I'm not gonna lie..." *"...we are gonna be in MAJOR trouble!" *"So rude.." *"Oh...God..." *"Let's do this!" *"Lets go up to see what's going down" from DEFEND THE TESTIFACATE! *"TRAYAURUS!!" *"FROM SPACEEE!" from LASER CREEPER ROBOT DINOS MOD *"Oh Geez!" *"'' There's only one way to find out. "'' *"Ow! My face! My absolute face!!!" from LUCKY BLOCKS MOD *"Let's call his mum a llama, shall we?" from TRAYAURUS STARTS A FIGHT! | The Sims 4 Gameplay *"Oh my goodness!" *"Hey everyone! Dan here, from The Diamond Minecart and welcome to .....(Series Name/Game Name)!" *"What the hell is that? WHO ARE YOU?!"(When he finds someone or something scary) *"Oh yeah.... Oh yeah this is good...." *"...POOP HAMMER!!!" from Build Battle *"Making this is gonna hurt... Owwww...Owww...." from The Diamond Dimensions Modpack Survival Let's Play *"The red one has been chosen!" from Would You Rather | Super Sour CHALLENGE!! *"Awww yeah!" *"I don't like that..." *"of course you do ... of course" *"Christmas hat, check! Headphones, check! Screams? *scream twice* *laugh*, check! New pair of pants, check! Three stars on the main menu, check!..." from SISTER LOCATION CUSTOM NIGHTS!!! *"No........ AHHH!" replies to Freddy when Freddy announces a "surprise" in SISTER LOCATON CUSTOM NIGHTS #4!!! Dogs Dan has gotten many dogs. These are a few notable ones. *''Grim. A skeleton dog in his mod showcases.'' *''Casper. A dog that was almost turned into food by Boris in Xbox.'' *''Minor Dogs named Oliver and Olivia. Dan's other dogs in Xbox.'' *''Hunter and Lexi. His dogs from Minecraft PE. '' *''Dog. Name of Dan's dog in his modded survival. Sadly died since he didn't have time to heal him.'' *Unnamed dog. This dog from his Diamond Dimension series he used in the Twilight forest to explore a labyrinth. Dan sadly killed him by accident while trying to kill another mob. *''Widget. Dan's dog in whitelisted pixel core server (Series Ended) which he got as reward in Think's Scavenger Hunt THINK'S SCAVENGER HUNT | Minecraft: Pixelmon Mod w/ ! [#24].'' *''Darcie and Ellie''. His dogs in real life, otherwise known as "the pugs". *''Hugo''. A pug Dan and Jemma had fostered until he got an owner. *''Dennis'', a dog Dan has in the Diamond Dimensions modpack survival Let's Play. *''Peggy''. A third pug Dan and Jemma found wandering in the snow and rescued it. Jemma replied to a fan on Twitter when they asked what the pug's name was and she said, 'Her name is Peggy' Peggy also has a condition called syringomyelia, where her skull is too small and fluids press on her spine. Milestones Milestones List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 Million subscribers on December 7, 2013. *2 Million subscribers on April 5, 2014. *3 Million subscribers on July 21, 2014. *4 Million subscribers on October 25, 2014. *5 Million subscribers on February 7, 2015. *6 Million subscribers on April 27, 2015. *7 Million subscribers on July 11, 2015. *8 Million subscribers on September 23, 2015. *9 Million subscribers on January 2, 2016. *10 Million subscribers on March 25, 2016. *11 Million subscribers on June 4, 2016. *12 Million subscribers on August 5, 2016. *13 Million subscribers on November 15, 2016. *14 Million subscribers on January 30, 2017. *15 Million subscribers on May 15, 2017. *16 Million subscribers on August 8, 2017. 'List Of Video Views Milestones' *1 billion video views on August 2, 2014. *2 billion video views on January 27, 2015. *3 billion video views on May 13, 2015. *4 billion video views on August 9, 2015. *5 billion video views on November 24, 2015. *6 billion video views on February 28, 2016. *7 billion video views on May 29, 2016. *8 billion video views on August 30, 2016. *9 billion video views on January 11, 2017. *10 billion video views on May 22, 2017. Twitter Milestones 'List Of Followers Milestones' *1 million followers on June 24, 2017. 'List Of Tweets Milestones' *11 thousand tweets on August 13, 2016 *12 thousand tweets on October 26, 2016 *12 thousand tweets on June 6, 2017 Instagram Milestones 'List Of Followers Milestones' *1 million followers on December 18, 2015 *2 million followers on November 23, 2016 'List Of Uploads Milestones' *100 uploads on May 4, 2014 *200 uploads on Novemever 28, 2014 *300 uploads on April 25, 2015 *400 uploads on September 19, 2015 *500 uploads on February 20, 2016 *600 uploads on November 27, 2016 *700 uploads on September 22, 2017 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views